


Enter: The Wakutani Theatre Group

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Adventures of the Nekoma Film Company Actors [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (his colour scheme is the same as the aromantic flag how cool is that), Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen, LMAO, anyway uhhhhhhh???, bc why not, i spend a Long Time on this pls appreciate it, idk what to put here, sorry bout that, the last few scenes are kinda messy..., vaguely implied aro Hiroo, wOW the actors AU has actual acting in it! it's a miracle!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “Oh, god, I’m so nervous…” Tadashi muttered, pacing around the theatre, fiddling with one of his helix piercings. “What if I meet one of them and they end up hating me? Or they don’t hate me, but they think I’m annoying?! Or-”“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima grabbed the hood on his sweater, effectively stopping him in his tracks. “They’re not going to hate you. I don’t think it’s physically possible to hate you. It's kind of annoying, actually. Calm down.”Ennoshita had decided that since the next play they were doing was Romeo and Juliet, and they wouldn’t have enough people even when doubling up on parts, to do a kind of collaboration with another acting company, the Wakutani Theatre Group.However, there was a slight flaw in his plan.He had forgotten to tell them in advance.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Nekoma Film Company does a production of Romeo and Juliet with another acting group, The Wakutani Theatre group!





	Enter: The Wakutani Theatre Group

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG, I GOT KINDA TIED UP WITH EXAMS AND SOME OTHER STUFF AHHHHHHH-
> 
> *ahem* 
> 
> This entire thing started when we were studying Romeo and Juliet in class, and I imagined Tendou as Mercutio. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

“Oh, god, I’m so nervous…” Tadashi muttered, pacing around the theatre, fiddling with one of his helix piercings. “What if I meet one of them and they end up hating me? Or they _don’t_ hate me, but they think I’m annoying?! Or-”

 

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima grabbed the hood on his sweater, effectively stopping him in his tracks. “They’re not going to hate you. I don’t think it’s physically _possible_ to hate you. It's kind of annoying, actually. Calm down.”

 

Ennoshita had decided that since the next play they were doing was _Romeo and Juliet_ , and they wouldn’t have enough people even when doubling up on parts, to do a kind of collaboration with another acting company, the Wakutani Theatre Group.

 

However, there was a slight flaw in his plan.

 

He had forgotten to tell them in advance.

 

So now, Tadashi was having an incredible bout of anxiety, pacing around the room in anticipation for their arrival.

 

“Tadashi-kun, all your pacing around is making _me_ anxious,” Tendou muttered from where he was sat down, reading over the script. “Please stop.”

 

“O-okay, sorry, Tendou-san.” He reluctantly stopped, resigning himself to sitting on a chair and tapping his foot.

 

“Hey, they’re here!” Ennoshita called out.

 

They all turned towards the door, seeing a group of people around the same size as theirs enter the theatre.

 

“So, uh, go mingle, I guess.” Ennoshita shrugged. “We've still got a few months, we can spare one day to get to know the people we’ll be working with.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ _Hiroo_?”

 

“Daishou.” He blinked, before smirking. “Still a pipsqueak, I see.”

 

“And you still have an emo haircut.”

 

“Haven't seen you since high school.” He said. “Still with Mika-chan?”

 

“Nah, we broke up awhile ago.” He shrugged.

 

“I see. Weren’t working out?”

 

“She found someone else she liked, but we still keep up with each other.”

 

“Cool, cool.” He hummed. “So, _short stuff_ , you’re an actor now? I honestly can’t say I’m surprised, you’ve always been dramatic.” He snorted.

 

“I'm not short. You're just a lanky shit.” Suguru rolled his eyes. “Also, yes am I am, shithead. How’ve you been, though? I thought you said you were going into medicine, not theatre.”

 

He shrugged. “Changed my mind. What about you? Haven't seen you in forever.”

 

“Not much, but I have a hot boyfriend now.” He smirked.

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes, way.” He got out his phone, searching for a picture of Terushima. “Oh, uh, by the way, Kuroo’s here too.”

 

“You mean the guy you always pretended to hate but are actually best friends with?”

 

“Fuck off.” He glared at the raven, finding a picture of his boyfriend from when they were having breakfast last week. He had food stuffed in his mouth and was throwing a peace sign at the camera.

 

“Damn. That's a _nice_ undercut.” Hiroo muttered. “Since when did you have a thing for delinquents?”

 

“Since ever,” Kuroo commented, walking over. “Hey, Hiroo.”

 

“Kuroo.” He nodded. “How've you been?”

 

“I've been good, yeah.” He said with a smirk. “I thought you said you were going into medicine.”

 

“Like I told Daishou, I changed my mind. What about you? I would've expected you to go into chemistry or something.”

 

“I went into theatre school on a whim, actually.” He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “I never really planned to.”

 

“I see.” He nodded.

 

“So, do you have a partner or anything?”

 

He shook his head. “I’m not really into romance.” He then smirked. “I got a pet snake, though.”

 

“Pics or it’s not real.”

 

Hiroo got out his phone, scrolling through his photos and showing him a picture of a stark white ball python. “Her name’s Princess.”

 

“She's gorgeous.” Suguru murmured. “When'd you get her?”

 

“About a year ago.” He then turned to Kuroo with a smirk. “Now, can we talk about the fact that you've still got that ridiculous _bed head_?”

 

“I swear to god-”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“U-uh, my name is Kuribayashi Runa, it's nice to meet you.”

 

Shimizu looked over to the source of the voice, seeing a small girl with brown hair.

 

“Kiyoko Shimizu.” She smiled. “I assume you'll be playing Juliet?”

 

“I hope to.” She nodded. “U-unless you want to, of course! I-I’d be totally fine with that-”

 

Shimizu inadvertently cut her off with her giggles. “Did I say something wrong?” Kuribayashi asked, blinking.

 

“Sorry, you just remind me a lot of my wife.” She smiled. “She’s a very skittish person.”

 

“Oh? What’s her name?” Kuribayashi asked, before recoiling a little bit. “Sorry, that was rude, wasn’t it?”

 

“Not at all.” She shook her head. “Her name is Yachi Hitoka, she’s a paediatric nurse.”

 

“Well, looks like Runa’s not as much of a nervous wreck as I thought she’d be.” Another girl strolled over with a lazy smile, ruffling Kuribayashi’s hair. “Shirofuku Yukie, nice to meet ya.”

 

“Kiyoko Shimizu.” She smiled, before furrowing her eyebrows. “Say, do I know you? You look familiar.”

 

“You do too.” She cocked her head, almost like an owl. “What high school did you go to?”

 

“Karasuno.” She responded. Kuribayashi was watching their conversation like a tennis match, head moving back and forth. “Were you associated with volleyball in any way? Like, were you a manager, do you have a brother that played, or…?”

 

“I was a manager!” She grinned. “I went to Fukurodani.”

 

Shimizu’s eyes widened. “I recognise you now! You were Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san’s manager, correct?”

 

She blinked. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

 

“They’re dating Kuroo and Tsukishima.” She answered with a grin, pointing to the two.

 

“Sick, I’m glad Bokuto finally got a date.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tsukki, Ennoshita-san told us to socialise.” Tadashi scowled, poking his friend in the ribs.

 

“Ow.” He groaned, shooting Tadashi a dirty look. “If someone wants to socialise with me, they can come over here. I'm not actively seeking out socialisation, alright?”

 

“ _Tsukki_ -”

 

As if on cue, a short boy with large eyes and messy black hair strolled over, followed by a much taller boy with a bored look on his face. It looked like he was being dragged by the shorter one.

 

“Hi, I'm Sakunami Kousuke, it's nice to meet you!” He smiled, nudging his friend in the arm. “Akira, introduce yourself.”

 

Akira sighed. “Kunimi Akira. I don't want to be here.”

 

“I'm with you.” Tsukishima was still scowling at him, though Tadashi tried to keep a polite conversation going with Sakunami, at least.

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He smiled. “This is Tsukishima Kei. He's my best friend and a piece of utter dog shit.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“So is Akira, though I think he’s closer to bull shit. That's all that comes out of his mouth, anyway.”

 

“ _Hey_!”

 

“Anyway, I really like your piercings.” Sakunami’s grin was practically angelic, despite his previous scathing words towards Kunimi. “They're really cool.”

 

“Th-thanks!” He felt his face heat up at the compliment, looking away. “I like your shirt, the pattern is really nice.”

 

“It's not a pattern, it's a stain.” Kunimi snickered, making Sakunami scowl at him. “Kousuke just forgot to wash it.”

 

“They didn't need to know that!” He hissed.

 

Kunimi huffed a laugh, before turning. “Well, that's enough socialising for today. I've embarrassed you, so goodbye.” And with that, he went and sat in one of the corner seats of the theatre.

 

“Me too.” Tsukishima did the same, except in the opposite corner.

 

“Sorry, he's… nihilistic.” Sakunami sighed, before smiling again. “He’s a great actor, though, I swear.”

 

“Tsukki’s the same way.” He breathed a laugh.

 

After a beat too many of awkward silence, Sakunami asked, “So, are you hoping to get any specific part?”

 

“Not really, I'm just hoping to get a part in the first place.” He laughed. “Maybe Peter, or something minor.”

 

“I'm auditioning for Romeo, though I don't think I'm especially suited for it.” His eyebrows furrowed as his shoulders slumped slightly. “I'm still auditioning, though.”

 

“Are any of your friends coming to see the play?” He asked.

 

“My friend Koganegawa is coming!” He grinned, mood picked right back up. “That's part of the reason I want to play Romeo. I want to make him cry.” His grin turned a little bit evil.

 

“That's, uh, good motivation, I guess.” He blinked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So…” Satori muttered, looking over the group of socialising individuals, “do you have a shitty paycheck, too?”

 

The boy he was talking to nodded. He had brown eyes, brown hair styled almost like a comb and already seemed to have smile lines around his eyes, despite being at most 26. “I'm Inuoka Sou, by the way.”

 

“Tendou Satori.” He smirked as Inuoka’s eyes widened.

 

“ _Satori_ , like the youkai?” He murmured.

 

“The very same.” He pulled his best evil look, though he was not expecting the boy’s eyes to get bright and wonder-filled.

 

“That's so awesome! I wish I had a cool name like that.” He grinned. “My name just means _run_.”

 

“That sounds ominous as hell, though.” He argued. “Imagine meeting someone who introduces themselves as _run_.”

 

“I still think having the same name as a youkai is cooler.” He shrugged.

 

“So, Sou,” He snickered at his pun, though Inuoka didn't seem to catch on, “do you like dogs?”

 

“I love them!” He grinned, eyes sparkling. “My partner, Yuuki, and I adopted a Shiba Inu puppy last month, her name is Rusty, she's so cute.”

 

“You _do_ realise I was referencing your name, right?” He cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Well, yeah, but I'm just so used to people doing that, it kinda went over my head.” He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, laughing.

 

“Makes sense.” He hummed, before eyeing Inuoka’s phone, which was in his hand. “So, do you have any pictures of Rusty?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ennoshita Chikara, nice to meet you.”

 

“Nakashima Takeru and this is Kawatabi Shunki.” The man in front of him smiled.

 

Kawatabi scowled lightly. “I can introduce myself, y’know.”

 

“I know, I just thought it would save time.” Nakashima shrugged. “So, Ennoshita-san, you're the director, correct?”

 

“Yes.” He nodded, smiling. “I’m looking forward to working with you guys, I’m a fan of your productions. Hamlet was really good.”

 

“Thank you!” He seemed almost proud, and rightfully so. From what Chikara has seen, their plays were very well put together. “I’m the director as well, and Tabi is my vice, of sorts.”

 

Kawatabi nodded. “I usually handle the lights and props, and stuff, though I act sometimes too.”

 

“Cool.” He nodded, feeling a bit of awkwardness pass over them. “So, uh, do you guys have any thoughts about casting or anything?”

 

“I definitely think Runa should be Juliet, but other than that, not really.” Kawatabi shrugged.

 

“Well, yeah. That one’s pretty much set in stone.” Nakashima agreed. “But, yeah, other than that, not really.”

 

“We’ll just have to leave it to the auditions, then.” He nodded his head in a gesture of finality.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And with that, rehearsals began.

 

Kuribayashi was cast as Juliet, with Daishou and Kiyoko playing Capulet and Lady Capulet. Hiroo was cast as Tybalt and Shirofuku as the Nurse.

 

Sakunami was cast as Romeo, with Kawatabi playing Montague. Kuroo would be playing Benvolio, and Tendou would be playing Mercutio.

 

Yamaguchi was cast as Peter, as well as any extra roles that were not specifically cast, along with Tsukishima and Inuoka, such as the Prince. Kunimi would be playing Paris.

 

They didn't have enough women in the production to cast a Lady Montague, so Shirofuku would be playing her as well since she and the Nurse did not have any scenes together. They also did not have a Friar Laurence, so Ennoshita would be filling that role.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Craven, dog-hearted buffoon.”

 

“Mewling, milk-livered maggot-pie.”

 

“Mammering, ill-breeding _moldwarp_.”

 

“Frothy, fat-kidneyed _flap-dragon._ ”

 

“ _Bootless, common-kissing_ -”

 

“ _Guys_ .” Chikara interrupted, glaring at Kuroo and Daishou. “Let’s just agree that you're both _bawdy_ , clay-brained _canker-blossoms_ and get on with rehearsing, alright?”

 

“Yes, Ennoshita…” They muttered in unison, both turning to scowl at the snickering Hiroo.

 

‘ _I regret showing them that ‘make your own Shakespearean insult’ website…’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?” Kuribayashi sighed, reading from the script in her best wistful voice.

 

“I'm right here.” Kousuke couldn't help but blurt out, before cringing. “Sorry.”

 

“I think ‘wherefore art thou Romeo’ means _‘why_ are you Romeo’, not asking where he is,” Kuroo muttered. “Like, _why_ does he have to a Montague, Juliet’s family’s sworn enemy, y’know?”

 

“Ooh, I see.” He hummed. “Thanks, Kuroo-san.”

 

“No problem.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Can I go forward when my heart is here?” Sakunami said. “Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out.” He exited stage right.

 

Tendou and Kuroo came followed behind. “Romeo,” Kuroo called, “my cousin, Romeo!”

 

“He is wise,” Tendou hummed, “and on my life, hath stolen him home to bed.”

 

“He ran this way and leapt the orchard wall.” Kuroo sighed. “Call, good Merc-Mercu-” He broke character for a second, mumbling “Shit, how do you pronounce that?” under his breath.

 

“Mercutio.” Tendou answered in perfect English. “It’s spelt kinda weird.”

 

“Right, right.” He hummed. “Where were we?”

 

“How about you guys take 5?” Ennoshita suggested. “Just, y’know, run over the script a bit more.”

 

They both nodded, going to sit down. “I forgot you spoke English,” Kuroo muttered, taking a gulp from his water bottle. “Where’d you learned such good English, anyway?”

 

“It’s a bit of a long story.” He shrugged but told it nonetheless. “See, my mom spent about a decade in the US studying English when she was younger, where she met my dad, who already spoke English and Japanese fluently, and they ended up coming back here to live permanently. They decided to raise my me and my sister bilingual in hopes of getting more job and travel opportunities.”

 

Kuroo blinked. “Sick.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“God, I can't get used to this…” Sakunami muttered as they were rehearsing the choreography for the sword fighting scene between Romeo, Mercutio and Tybalt.

 

“I can.” Tendou stepped forward with a grin, thrusting his blunt sword towards Hiroo’s gut, though it was easily deflected, making him scowl.

 

“Does anyone here _actually_ know how to swordfight, or are we just gonna wing it?” Kunimi asked.

 

“I do!” Inuoka piped up, making Kei’s eyes widen. Well, that wasn't something he had expected. “I did a fencing class for fun when I was younger.”

 

“Show us how it's done then, Sou-kun.” Tendou said with a grin, tossing the wooden sword to Inuoka, who returned the grin.

 

“So, it's like,” He began, “you gotta go _whoosh!_ and _bam_ !” With each onomatopoeia spoken, he thrust the sword in a different direction with vigour. “And _boom!_ and _kabam!_ ”

 

Hiroo and Sakunami both nodded like they understood completely, but Tendou just looked lost, which caused Kei to come to a realisation. He glanced at Yamaguchi, though he looked far more _amused_ than horror-stricken.

 

‘ _Oh my God_ ,’ He thought, feeling a kind of terror settle over him, ‘ _he talks just like Hinata._ ’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“It's Kuribayashi, right?” Runa heard someone ask, taking her attention away from the script she was reading.

 

“Y-yes.” She nodded, eyes drifting to the snake bites and green hair with a bit of fear. “Daishou-san, right? Hiroo-san’s friend?”

 

“That's me.” He smirked, revealing a split tongue as well, which, honestly, just added to Runa’s slight fear of the man. “I hope this doesn't come off as rude or anything but do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar.”

 

“You do too.” She muttered. “Did you get your piercings done at the Johzenji Tattoo parlour? That's where my boyfriend works, I frequently visit there.”

 

His eyes lit up in understanding. “You’re Bobata’s girlfriend! _That's_ where I know you from, I’m Terushima’s boyfriend.”

 

She couldn't repress the gasp that came out of her mouth. “The one that Yuuji-senpai is always talking about, with the weird snake aesthetic?!” She felt her fear dissipate, a smile forming on her face.

 

He nodded, returning the smile, though Runa noted with amusement that his cheeks were pink. “I didn't know Yuuji talked about me.” He averted his eyes in embarrassment, making Runa laugh.

 

“All the time. He's pretty head over heels for you, I think.” She grinned.

 

“I should hope so, I feel the same,” Daishou muttered, cheeks becoming even pinker.

 

“You know, with the way Hiroo-san told me and Kousuke about you, I expected you to be a lot meaner than you are.” She confessed. “You're actually pretty nice though.”

 

A smile formed on Daishou’s face. “Thanks. Admittedly, though, I can get pretty snarky around people I don't like.”

 

“Please, we all know you're just putting up a front for the kid.” Hiroo interrupted, looking at Daishou’s annoyed glare with a smirk. “Don't deny it, Suguru, you're an ass.”

 

“Shut it, Kouji.” Daishou hissed. “I can be nice to people if I want to, it’s not always an act.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Hiroo drawled, making Daishou scowl. “Anyway, kiddo, don't let this guy pollute your brain.” He ruffled Runa’s hair before heading back to where he was running lines with an annoyed Tendou.

 

“I'm 26…” She said under her breath.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh my god, I'm gonna cry.” Inuoka murmured, watching as Sakunami rehearsed Act V Scene III, the scene where Romeo is headed to Juliet’s tomb, with Kunimi.

 

Tadashi gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder. “They're really good.” He said.

 

Inuoka gave him a watery smile, nodding. “See, Kousuke’s really good with comedies, and usually gets a part that would make people cry with _laughter_ , so I’m not really used to seeing him like this, y’know?”

 

He hummed. “It’s the same for us with Tendou-san, and I guess Tsukki to an extent, though for a different reason. A while back, we did a play called _Love Letters,_ and Tsukki’s character had a huge breakdown at the end of the play. It was hard to watch, honestly.”

 

“Oh, man, you should see _Kunimi_.” Inuoka laughed, looking a lot less close to crying now, which made Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. “He might be the best actor in our group, but don’t tell Kawatabi-san that.”

 

Tadashi snickered. “Noted. So, what other plays have you guys done in the past?”

 

“Oh, uh, we do a lot of comedies and stuff.” He hummed. “The last play we did was _The Ladykillers_ , y’know, the one written by Graham Linehan?”

 

His eyes widened and a grin took over his features. “The black comedy? Like, the one with Alec Guinness?”

 

Inuoka nodded, returned the grin. “Hiroo-san made a great Professor Marcus.”

 

“I can imagine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Only 1 more week until the show~.” Yukie sang under her breath with a smile, coming out of the change room in her Nurse outfit. “Gonna have so much good food that night~.”

 

“Hey, Shirofuku-san?” She looked over her shoulder, seeing Kiyoko standing behind her in her costume. “Do you know how to do a crown braid?”

 

“Yeah, why? Want me to do one in your hair?” Kiyoko nodded, and Yukie gestured for her to sit down in a chair conveniently placed right next to where she was standing.

 

“Thank you, Shirofuku-san,” Kiyoko said with a smile.

 

“Call me Yukie.” She simpered. “So, you have a wife, right? Tell me ‘bout her.”

 

“Oh, well, her name is Yachi Hitoka, for starters, and she’s a paediatric nurse.” She began. “She actually works with Yamaguchi’s boyfriend, Hinata.”

 

“Wow, that’s one hell of a coincidence.” Yukie laughed.

 

“Sure is.” Kiyoko giggled. “Do you have a partner or anything, Yukie-san?”

 

She hummed. “Yeah, his name’s Washio Tatsuki, met him in high school. He went to the same school as me, Bokuto, and Akaashi.”

 

“Did you two start dating in high school?”

 

“Yeah, in our second year.” Yukie couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face as she spoke. “It was Bokuto who set us up, actually. He’s surprisingly perceptive in the matters of the heart.”

 

She had to repress a snicker when she saw Kiyoko’s eyebrows raise. “I’m not kidding. He even set up our old kouhai, Kaori-chan and Onaga.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Kiyoko hummed. “Is Washio-san coming to the show?”

 

“Yup, and then we’re going out for a buffet at that new Chinese restaurant downtown.” She couldn’t help the little wistful sigh that escaped her lips, making Kiyoko laugh.

 

“Sounds like fun.” She said, a smile playing on her pretty face.

 

“I’m assuming Yachi-san will be coming to the show as well?”

 

“Oh, she was one of the first to buy tickets. She’s always worried about not being able to make it, so she buys herself and Hinata tickets early. I think Kozume-kun might be coming as well, this time.”

 

“Who’s Kozume-kun?” She asked.

 

“Her and Hinata’s other roommate.”

 

“You two don’t live together?” She couldn’t help but blurt, before sputtering, “Shit, that was rude, wasn’t it?”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” She waved a hand in the air in a dismissing manner. “We’re saving up to buy a house fairly close to here.”

 

“That’s nice.” She hummed, before admiring her handiwork. “ _And_ , you’re done! Tell me if it needs to be fixed or anything.”

 

“Thank you very much, Shirofuku- I mean, Yukie.”

 

“No problem, Shimizu.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And then it was the night of the show.

 

Sakunami and Kuribayashi were thoroughly convincing as the star-crossed lovers, and Hiroo made an almost scarily believable Tybalt. Tendou made everyone laugh with his Queen Mab monologue, then cry in his death scene. Ennoshita moved everyone with his speech at the end, and Kunimi made a surprisingly good Paris.

 

All-in-all, it was a wonderful show and Takeru thought it might have been their best one yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Runa-chan! I didn’t know you were in this show!”

 

Kuribayashi jolted, turning towards the excited yelling, before relaxing at the sight of Terushima Yuuji, a friend of hers, followed by her boyfriend, Bobata Kazuma.

 

“Hey, Runa, you did amazing, babe.” He said with a smile, arms resting on her shoulders in a hug.

 

“Thanks, Kazuma-san.” She laughed into his chest. “Also, Terushima-san, my name was on the posters. How did you miss it?”

 

Terushima cocked an eyebrow. placing a dramatic hand over his chest. “I’m sorry, were you under the impression that I was a reasonable person?”

 

“You’re not wrong.” Daishou snorted, looping his arms around Terushima’s waist, kissing the back of his neck.

 

“Suguru! You were so good!” Terushima manoeuvred in his arms to return the hug. “ _So_ good.”

 

“Thanks.” He breathed a laugh. “Did you cry?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Bullshit, you totally cried.” Bobata interrupted. “I saw you.”

 

“Did _you_ cry?” Kuribayashi asked cheekily, making him flush.

 

“No.” He mumbled. “I had dust in my eye.”

 

“ _Sure_ , Kazuma-san, sure.”

 

“Hey, Daishou, you were really good!” Bokuto interrupted, coming over with a grin, seeming in surprisingly high spirits after watching a tragedy. “You too, uh…”

 

“Kuribayashi Runa.”

 

“Kuribayashi! You were really good.”

 

“I agree, you both did really well,” Akaashi said with a smile. Their cheeks were slightly tear-stained, but then that, they seemed fine.

 

“Thank you very much.” Kuribayashi smiled, cheeks flushing slightly.

 

“Hey, what about your _partners_?” Kuroo asked, grinning, arms spread wide as Bokuto practically tackled him and Tsukishima in a hug.

 

“You guys were _super_ good. The best.”

 

“I barely did anything,” Tsukishima muttered, voice sounding a bit like a wheeze from the strength of his partner’s hug.

 

“You still did well, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi hummed, slapping him on the back, making him wheeze more, scanning the crowd for Yachi and Hinata.

 

Hinata found him first.

 

“You were so, _so_ good, Yamaguchi!” Hinata cried, barreling into his chest, Yachi and Kozume right behind him.

 

“Yeah, you guys did super well!” Yachi exclaimed, seeming unashamed about the tear streaks on her face. “Right, Kenma?”

 

Kozume nodded, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah. It was a really good show.”

 

“ _Hinata_?!” A voice suddenly cried, making all four of them turn.

 

“Inuoka!” Hinata’s face brightened even more, if that was even possible, as Inuoka brought him into a crushing hug.

 

“You two know each other?” Yamaguchi asked in amusement.

 

“We went to high school together.” Inuoka explained.

 

“Are you and Yuuki still together?” Hinata asked.

 

“Yeah, they’re over there.” He waved behind him, signalling for Shibayama to come over, who grinned.

 

“Hey, Hinata!” They cried, giving him a second crushing hug.

 

“You got tall!” Hinata squawked.

 

They nodded, grinning. “I got tall.” While they were about 162 cm in high school, they looked to be around 174 now.

 

“Lucky.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you and Washio-kun are going for a bite to eat later?” Hiroo asked, coming out of the change room with Shirofuku.

 

She nodded, grinning. “You can join us if you want, though I can’t guarantee they’ll be a tonne of food for ya. I’m starving.”

 

He shook his head. “I’m good, wouldn’t want to be a third wheel to you and Washio-kun. Speaking of whom…”

 

“You did super well, Yukie.” Washio grinned, spinning her in a hug, making Hiroo roll his eyes with and pantomime throwing up.

 

“Gross.” He muttered, stalking off.

 

“Did you like the play, Tatsuki?” Shirofuku asked, grinning.

 

He nodded. “It was awesome, yeah. I’m not really a fan of Shakespeare, but it was really nice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Saku-kun!”

 

“Kogane!” Sakunami grinned, bracing himself for the tackle-hug he was about to receive. “Did you like the show?”

 

Koganegawa nodded into his shoulder. “You were really good.” He sounded like he was still crying, making Sakunami chuckle.

 

“There, there, Koganegawa, I’m not really dead.” He patted the giant on the back.

 

“Is it your first time seeing one of Sakunami-kun’s plays?” Kiyoko asked politely, to which Koganegawa stood up and nodded, wiping his face.

 

“I’ve never really had time before.” He mumbled. “I really like it, though! I might see some more if Saku-kun lets me.”

 

Sakunami snorted. “Why wouldn’t I let you, you big dummy?”

 

“I have to say, though, you did do very well.” Kiyoko hummed. “You’re a very good actor, I actually almost cried myself.” She laughed.

 

“T-thank you, Kiyoko-san!” Sakunami sputtered, face flushing red. “I thought you did really well, as well.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Hey, Shimizu!” Yachi suddenly burst through the crowd, cheeks wet with tears. “Y-you did really good!”

 

“Thank you, Hitoka.” She chuckled, gently wiping at her face and placing a kiss on her forward. “Oh, Sakunami-kun, Kogane-kun, this is my wife, Yachi Hitoka.”

 

“Nice to meet you!” She greeted, smiling, though she seemed to be slightly scared of Koganegawa. “You did super well, Sakunami-kun.

 

“Thank you very much.” He nodded, returning the smile.

 

“Hey, has anyone seen Yuutarou?” Kunimi interrupted suddenly.

 

“I’m right here.” Kindaichi appeared from the crowd, wiping at his eye. “Nice job, Akira.”

 

“You cried, didn’t you.”

 

“I didn’t!”

 

“Your face is covered in tear stains, Kindaichi-kun.” Sakunami snickered.

 

“I was not.” He insisted, huffing. “I was sweating from my eyes.”

 

“Sure, sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tendou scanned the crowd, looking for his boyfriend. He vividly remembered telling him the venue, time, and all that, but maybe he forgot…?

 

“Satori!”

 

Ah, there he was.

 

“Semisemi!” He grinned, taking him by the waist and kissing him on the mouth. “How’d you like it?”

 

“It was amazing.” He breathed, returning the grin. “You’re amazing.”

 

Tendou flushed, burying his face in Semi’s shoulder. “Shut up, you’re making me blush...”

 

“Only telling the truth, babe.” He chuckled. “Shirabu wanted to come as well since he’s a huge Shakespeare fan, but he couldn’t make it. Had to work an extra shift at his job to help pay the rent.”

 

“Eh, it’s fine.” Tendou shrugged. “Pretty sure Tetsu-kun’s partner, Akaashi, records most of our plays, so we can always borrow the recording from them.”

 

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, I say that play was a success.” Ennoshita breathed, grinning.

 

“Yeah, I think it turned out well.” Nakashima nodded, Kawatabi humming in agreement. “Oh, uh, by the way, I someone over there is coming over.”

 

Ennoshita turned, seeing his now-boyfriend, Futakuchi strolling over with a smirk.

 

“Futakuchi Kenji.” He greeted, waving lazily. “Chikara’s boyfriend and love of his life.”

 

Nakashima chuckled, and Ennoshita scowled. “Never said anything about that.”

 

“Details, Chikara, details.” He drawled, before flashing a smile at the other men. “You two are?”

 

“Nakashima Takeru, and Kawatabi Shunki.” He smiled. “I was the director for the play.”

 

“It was really well done, gotta say.” Futakuchi hummed. “You made a great Montague, Kawatabi-san.”

 

Kawatabi grinned, chest puffing slightly. “Thanks!”

 

“You know, Kenji, I don’t see why you don’t get involved in more theatre stuff.” Ennoshita said aloud. “You’re a theatre fan, aren’t you?”

 

“I mean, yeah, but only because you’re involved.” He shrugged. “Besides, theatre’s boring as fuck, man. Not my thing.”

 

“You realise you just said that in front of a bunch of stage actors, right?”

 

“... shit.”

 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> lmao guys remember when _3 AM Phone Calls Aren't So Bad..._ was supposed to be a oneshot. 
> 
> I don't. 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and _comment_ if you enjoyed! ~~i worked Very Hard on this pls be proud of me~~
> 
> Erica out ∑d(°∀°d) 
> 
> (P.S. Would you guys like to see more of the Wakutani Theatre Group?? They were kinda fun to write and I wouldn't mind writing more of them :3)


End file.
